


don't say a word, just dance with me

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ball, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: Kylo sighed, “Just let me show you how to do it, I just so happen to be familiar with the dance you are learning for the First Order Charity Gala.” he said, stepping closer to her.Cursing all the gods who came to mind, Rey reluctantly nodded, “Fine.”---Months after Crait, Rey can't stop thinking about a certain Supreme Leader. When he offers her a midnight dance lesson, she can't find the will to refuse.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	don't say a word, just dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cecilia for beta reading this fic, as always you are a star!  
> You can check out her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/works) to read her amazing stories

\---

“Sorry!” Rey said for what felt like the millionth time that evening. Poe pulled away from her, swearing as she hopped awkwardly. “No offence, Rey, but you are officially the worst dancer I have ever met.” he said, moving to sit down. 

Poe was right, she was definitely the worst dancer in the galaxy. Rey cringed, offering him an apologetic smile, “Sorry, I know I’m how bad I am at this.” she said as she took a seat next to him. 

“Don’t worry, Rey, you’ll get it eventually.” Rose said with a comforting smile, turning off the music. 

Rey shook her head, “I wasn’t made for this, I’m going to mess up the whole mission.” she said glumly, pulling her knees up to her chest. When Leia had assigned the mission to the group, Rey had immediately said yes in the hopes that it would be a good way to keep her mind off a certain Supreme Leader who was constantly plaguing her thoughts. 

At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. She was certain she would be able to adapt to the situation she was going to find herself in. Maybe she wasn’t as good as the actresses in the holo-films she watched with Rose, but with the Force on her side, she was good when it came to persuasion. Leia needed her at the ball in order to chat up the aristocrats attending, feed them enough rich wine to make them slip up and give her the information the Resistance needed. 

However, in order to look convincing to the less weak-minded guests, Rey needed to blend in and do what most people did at a ball. She had to dance.

Finn, Rose and Poe had picked up the dances they were required to learn in preparation for the gala they were gathering intel at rather quickly. Rey, on the other hand, was having a lot of trouble finding her feet. 

Finn had given up almost immediately at trying to teach her, declaring that he couldn’t subject his feet to that torture. Poe had been understanding and patient at first, but they had both grown tired of the ridiculous charade they were trying to figure out. Rose promised she would help her out, try and teach her the steps she was having trouble memorising. 

As they sat, slumped on the floor, they decided it was best to give up and try again in the morning. This mission was crucial and they had to be believable, they had to look like people who would willingly attend a First Order Charity Gala. 

With a tired sigh, Rey got to her feet and left the hanger they had been using for dance practice. It was already very late, technicians and pilots were packing their ships up for the night and Rey was more than ready to collapse into bed. 

She said goodnight to Poe, Finn and Rose before heading down the long corridors of the base towards her room. 

Her limbs ached as she practically dragged her feet along the floor, nodding to the soldiers who passed her on the way to either the makeshift bar in the hanger or their own rooms. 

Rey couldn’t wait to sleep, maybe she was finally tired enough to be able to sleep through the whole night without being haunted by the dreams and thoughts that seemed to follow her throughout the day. 

Her wish was interrupted when she opened her door to see  _ him  _ standing in the centre of her room, his back to her as he looked out of the window. 

Rey let out an annoyed groan, catching his attention. “Please not now, I’ve been having a horrible day.” she said, kicking off her shoes as he turned to face her, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Nice to see you too.” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as his cold eyes met her own. 

The air between them was tense as they stood opposite each other, sending each other dark glares that hid the pain they held within. The Force seemed adamant to make them talk, to make them face the thing they were both afraid of. 

It was persistent, connecting them at the worst times. When they were in meetings, training, lying in bed wondering what to do with their lives. Sometimes it was at moments like these when they were both alone and secretly wishing the other would reach out, just once. 

“So, still enjoying life as an evil dictator?” Rey asked ruefully.

“It’s wonderful, how’s life following in the footsteps of failures you call heroes?” 

Rey glared at him, their conversations usually went in this direction, throwing insults at each other until they found a way to close the bond. 

With a roll of her eyes, Rey moved past him to the holopad she kept on her bedside table. She could feel him looking at her as she set the music up. He wasn’t going to get in the way, she would practice with him, ignore him until he disappeared. She was determined to get this write for the next morning, even if she was up all night trying.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she moved into the centre of the room as the music began to play. 

“None of your business.” she said as she began to walk through the few steps she remembered. He remained silent, watching her as she attempted to move in time with the music, stumbling every few steps and starting again. 

As she worked, she tried her best to ignore Kylo’s annoyed huffs whenever she missed a step. She could feel his irritation rippling across the bond, it made a small smirk quirk her lips.

At one point, she attempted a spin and lost balance halfway through, ending up in Kylo Ren’s arms. A scowl spread across her face and she backed away from him. 

Kylo sighed, “Just let me show you how to do it, I just so happen to be familiar with the dance you are learning for the First Order Charity Gala.” he said, stepping closer to her. 

She wanted to demand how he knew but decided against it. The answer was probably the same as how she knew he was standing in his quarters after a long day in meetings with a very irritating General Hux. They seemed to just know things about each other these days. 

Cursing all the gods who came to mind, Rey reluctantly nodded, “Fine.”

She watched as he pulled off his clothes and cloak, she rolled her eyes at his ridiculous attire. Before she had the chance to come up with a snarky comment, he was standing right in front of her, offering her his hand just as he had all those months ago. 

Taking a deep breath, Rey took his hand.

\---

“No! You need to turn then step backwards.” Kylo said with an annoyed huff.

“I can’t even do the turn! Let alone remember what comes next!” Rey shot back. They had been at it for an hour and Rey was finally getting somewhere with the damned dance. Kylo Ren wasn’t such a bad teacher, she’d never tell him that though. 

She could do the basic steps now and had only stepped on his toes a few times (a few times _had_ been deliberate). Rey allowed him to guide her around the room, her hand on his shoulder and in his own as he gently held her waist. 

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t master the damned spin. 

“Alright, we’ll just practice the turn then.” he reasoned. 

Rey sighed and nodded. With a defeated expression on her face, she moved to the correct starting position. She looked down at his outstretched hand, waiting for her. “Hey.” he said, capturing her attention as she looked up at him, “Just trust me.”

Rey scoffed, “That’s the last thing I’m going to do.”

She took his hand. 

The worst thing about this dance lesson was the contact, it reminded her of the hut on Ahch-To. She hated that. She hated that she felt that spark whenever their hands met or he pulled her into his arms when the dance required them to.

It was a painful reminder of what they weren’t. They weren’t together. They weren’t together because they had chosen separate paths and they had to live with the consequences. No matter how much she hated it, or how often she cried into her pillow at night, this is what she had chosen. She couldn’t turn to the dark for him, just as he couldn’t join the light for her. 

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused on the task at hand.

They tried the turn.

The first time, she stepped on his foot which earned a stream of curses from him and a mumbled apology from her.

The second time she lost her balance and landed flat on her arse. She told him she was going to feed him to a rancor if he told anyone. 

On the third time, Rey took a deep breath, she could do this. Closing her eyes, she spun and held her breath as her hand met his perfectly. 

They stood, frozen, she’d done it. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes to find that he was looking down at her, a small and hesitant smile quirking his lips. One that made her feel like she was going to melt. 

“You did it.” he whispered gently. 

Before she could respond, maybe even thank him, he disappeared and she was left alone in her room as the music continued to play. 

\---

The dress the general had found for her was lovely. It was a light blue chiffon gown, with short billowy off-shoulder sleeves, a tightly corseted bodice and cascading skirt. Instead of her very recognisable three buns, Rey wore her hair down, allowing it to rest in curls on her shoulders. She felt very out of her comfort zone, she definitely wasn’t beautiful enough to be wearing something as wonderful as the dress she had found herself in. Much to her relief, the dress was long enough to cover the boots she wore, there was no way she was going to wear heels for an already difficult evening.

Poe and Rose had immediately made their way to the bar where they intended to chat up First Order officials. Finn was standing by in the ship they had taken here which left Rey completely alone in the large ballroom. 

It was incredibly daunting, standing amongst so many people dressed to the nines, many of them most likely wanted to kill her. She gladly took a glass of champagne from one of the trays a waiter was walking around with, sipping it as politely as she could. 

Rey casually made her way around the room, looking for the slightly tipsy men and women who may have valuable information. She was Kira Lars, a woman from the core worlds who had worked within the senate before the war broke out. Rey really wished she was Kira, everything would be a lot easier if she was. 

She was trying her best, making sure she had the correct posture and that she didn’t accidentally trip or crash into someone. Jakku wasn’t exactly a planet known for their manners and etiquette, so she found herself making things up as she went along. 

Rey was surprised by how beautiful the ball was. She watched from the wall as people danced, smiling as they moved in time with the music. These people seemed to be built for events such as this one, raised to be surrounded by expensive foods and wines, beautiful women and enchanting music. With a sigh, Rey threw back the rest of her drink, allowing the rich taste to fill her senses. 

She looked up at the clock, they left at midnight. She had half an hour to gather any remaining intel. 

Just as she was about to move in the direction of a very drunk looking First Order officer, a very familiar gentleman caught her gaze from across the room. Rey’s breath caught in her throat and she froze, watching as he slowly began to make his way towards her. 

He looked different, she would go as far as saying he looked handsome in his formal suit. She noticed him casually slipping off his leather gloves and stuffing them in his pocket. Rey blushed, why did he always have to do that?

He stopped a few metres away from her, slowly stretching out his hand. 

“Kylo I-”

“Ben.” he said, cutting her off, “Just Ben.” His words made her heart melt and Rey found herself reaching forward to take his hand, she had been doomed ever since he offered to teach her to dance. 

Throwing away all her morals and telling the voice in her head that said this was a bad idea to shut up, she took his hand, shuddering slightly as their skin met and she felt their bond sing. 

He led her towards the centre of the ballroom, holding her hand as they moved into their starting positions. 

Rey took a deep breath as they began to move together. 

“I must say-” Ben began. 

Rey shook her head, pressing a finger to his lips, “Don't say a word, just dance with me.” she whispered. Ben nodded and she pulled her finger away, the feeling of his lips had burned her skin. 

At that moment, there were only three things. Her, Ben and the music that guided their movements. Why couldn’t things be this simple? Maybe if things had been different, if they were normal people in a normal world, they could have been something more than what they were now. 

It was dreams of him that kept her awake at night, dreams of his touch, of his voice, of a future she so desperately wanted with him. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes and she almost jumped when Ben raised a hand to wordlessly wipe away her tears. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes as he let out a shaky breath, he was just as nervous as she was. 

Rey leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes as they swayed gently. They weren’t following any of the steps Ben had taught her, she couldn’t find the will to care. She just wanted to be with him, to dance and forget everything that was keeping them apart.

The universe was cruel. They had been connected by something more powerful than life itself before being brutally ripped apart. 

As the music came to an end, Rey found herself squeezing Ben’s hand. She didn’t want to let go, she didn’t want this to end. 

Before she could step away, Ben leant down and whispered in her ear, “Follow me.” 

Rey didn’t hesitate.

She allowed Ben to quickly guide her through the crowds of people. He walked with purpose, certain of where he was going as he clung to her hand. 

They walked across the ballroom and through the glass doors that led to the deserted garden. She was about to ask where they were going but as if reading her thoughts, Ben answered her question, “Where no one will find us.” 

Together they walked deeper into the garden until they came across a secluded area lit by the moonlight. 

As soon as they came to a stop, Ben turned to her, his eyes full of a thousand things she couldn’t even begin to read. 

There was so much between them, so much pain and sorrow. Neither of them knew where they could begin, how they could even begin to comprehend what was transpiring between them. 

Rey took a step forward, for once feeling sure of herself. Ben looked down at her, he was waiting for her, waiting for her to take the first step down a road that could only end in heartbreak. 

“Ben.” she whispered, her hand moving from his hand, up his arm until it was cupping his cheek. 

He leaned closer, his breath mingling with her own as their noses brushed against each other. 

“Kiss me.” Rey said breathlessly.

He didn’t need to be told twice, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to her own. Rey could cry, suddenly everything had fallen into place. 

At first, they were hesitant, shy even. Ben pulled back slightly, trying to find her reaction like he was afraid she would push him away. This time, there was no hesitation when Rey leaned forward and kissed him. 

His lips were softer than she had imagined, nothing she had dreamt could compare. Wrapping his arms around her, Ben pulled her close as their kiss deepened. 

Her hands found their way into his hair, gently tugging him closer. 

In the distance, she heard the clock strike twelve and her heart broke. 

Reluctantly, she pulled away hurriedly wiping away her tears in the hope that he wouldn’t notice them. 

“I’m sorry.” she said brokenly, she didn’t want to leave, not again. 

Ben gave her a plaintive look before kissing her one last time. It was brief and felt like a goodbye. 

As Rey stepped away and made her way out of the garden, she realised what it was. 

This wasn’t a goodbye, this was an “until we see eachother again.” 

They would definitely see each other again, she could only hope that one day, it would be everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
